


初雪（番外）

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou
Kudos: 7





	初雪（番外）

【博君一肖】【SP】初雪（番外）

几天之后的一个下午，王一博又出现在这所房子里，不同的是这次他是被主人笑眯眯地迎接进来的。  
不过笑脸也并没有在肖战脸上持续很久，他很快就明白了上次王一博让他好好想想做错了什么都不是白说的，他自然是没有当回事，只是没想到后果来得这么快……  
王一博马不停蹄地检查了冰箱里的剩菜和床头的药盒，表示很满意，战哥这几天大约是放下了心事，连带着身体也好了很多，又大胆地吃起了以前的重口味，床头的安眠药和胃药也没有再少。

肖战像个小尾巴一样跟着王一博在房间里走进走出：“一博，你看什么呢？都说了我这几天挺好的你还不相信。”  
“不是我不相信，是战哥你这张脸太会骗人啦。”王一博一边说一边上手包住肖战的脸颊揉他的脸。  
肖战想逃：“放手放手，我可是哥哥！”

王一博忽然表情认真了：“既然是哥哥，就像大人一样诚实地回答我的问题。”  
“明明不想我走，干嘛非要拿那些话气我，把我赶走了自己还睡不好吃不好，还会吃安眠药了，你可真是长本事了。”  
肖战心里理亏，和王一博刚和好只想快点把之前的傻事敷衍过去，一个劲的撒娇：“好啦一博，我知道错了，我现在就把药都扔了！我以后都不乱说了，你多陪陪我嘛就睡得好了。”一边说还一边把头往王一博肩上蹭，说话的气息都喷在王一博脖子上，他知道小朋友最受不了这种了，以前一弄一个准！  
王一博被突然靠过来的兔兔搞的心里痒痒的，脸上又要绷着生气，手上倒是忍不住往人家腰上摸，本来就腰细，最近一累好像又瘦了一圈，得赶紧补回来。

“站好了说话。”他压着心头的血气掰着人的肩膀站直：“不肯和我联系，乱吃药，还骗我已经回来休息了，这三条承认吗？”  
“承认承认，都是我错，我以后不敢了。”兔兔举起右手宣誓，认错一级快。  
“那你说要怎么罚你呢？”  
“啊……怎么罚啊……”脑子里飞快闪过一百集儿童不宜的画面，耳朵都红了，眼睛偷偷瞟过去心里揣着个小小兔子一阵乱跳，小小兔子好期待啊！  
王一博展示出他的招牌括弧笑：“来，那你跟我过来。”

肖战立刻亦步亦趋，刚走进卧室就被王一博一把按趴在大床上狠狠抽了五下屁股：“我看过你后面几天的行程了，这两天不忙，你就准备好两天坐不下凳子吧。”  
肖兔兔疼得挣扎着就逃，奈何最近吃太少力气都小了，被王一博这个能举摩托的大手一下子按回床上：“不许乱动！我现在去给你拉上窗帘，要是敢乱跑我可就在阳台上打你了。”   
肖战听了一下子就蔫儿了，乖乖趴下把脸埋在被子里：“一博……我知道错了，你看我身体还没好呢。”  
王一博才不会再被他蒙：“这三件事就打你60下，不许躲。”  
“不要打了吧……我真的不敢了。”肖老师还在做最后的挣扎：“太丢人了……”  
“不丢人你能记得住才怪！”王一博摸了一把他被被子弄乱的头发：“被我打我又不会告诉别人，怕什么。”说话间趁着肖战一直害羞地把脸埋在被子里，王一博都打开衣柜把皮带找出来了，他折叠起来对着空气比划了两下觉得手感不错，空气被划破传来咻咻两声。  
肖兔兔回头一看又惊了：“王一博！你过分了啊，怎么还带用工具的。”他不敢从王一博坐着的床边走，匍匐着企图从另一边逃走，刚挪了两下就被王一博抓住脚踝拖了回来：“回来！说了不许逃还给我乱来，再来一次就加数目了。”

肖老师扒着床，王一博把他拖回来的位置刚好让他屁股卡着床沿，十下皮带甩上去特别顺手，一下子把趴着的小兔子砸懵了，缓了好几秒才叫起来：“痛痛痛！老王你杀人啊，太痛了。”泪腺终于绷不出两行眼泪立刻滑了下来，兔兔回头眼泪汪汪企图博得同情，伸手扒拉王一博的腿：“你轻一点嘛，我不行了，你力气太大了啦……”  
“就是要你痛才记住啊，忍着，还有50下呢。”王一博对自己的手劲控制很有自信，休想在他那里蒙混过关，又是举着皮带啪啪作响甩了十下。  
“啊……啊，不要了不要了，一博一博，我真的知道错了，你放过我吧，呜呜……”兔兔忍不住开始大哭，老王下手怎么那么重啊，以前都没发现他下手那么黑，一边想一边更委屈了，索性放开了越哭越大声：“你不喜欢我了，你都不知道心疼我。”一把眼泪一把鼻涕的拼命往前爬。

王一博也被他吓到了，我下手那么重？？  
“别逃别逃，我给你看看。”看战哥哭成这样王一博也心疼得不行。  
“别拉我，我抽个纸巾还不行吗，哼！”带着哭腔的声音听起来一点威慑力都没有，只觉得奶声奶气，还努力在床上扭来扭去拿纸巾，把王一博逗笑了：“宝宝还生气啦，过来哥给你吹吹就不疼了。”赶快把他哥拦腰抱自己腿上拉下裤子就要查看。  
肖老师一下子就急了：“你干嘛脱我裤子呀！”  
“不脱怎么看伤啊。”  
“不看不看！”肖战一把扔了纸巾拼命把裤子往上拽，脸上急的通红：“你耍流氓！”

“乖，听话，让我看看。”王一博抓住他两只手按在腰上：“你哪里我没看过啊，现在害羞什么。”  
“不行不行，那不一样……”兔兔被困在他腿上左右扭动，他这么努力反抗王一博一下子也控制不住他，只好妥协：“好啦宝宝，不用皮带了，换手好不好？脱下来给我看看我们就换手轻轻的。”   
一听好像有戏，肖兔兔眼睛都亮了，立刻顺杆撒娇：“那你看看，皮带太重了，肯定都破皮了，不打了好不好啊……求你了，我都认错了还不行嘛。”

肉肉的小屁股被打得红扑扑的，几下重的留了凸起的红印，但整个看起来还行，估摸着两天以后就没印子了。王一博轻轻吹着伤让它变凉：战哥也太会撒娇了吧，难得听他几句软话，还想听，嘿嘿  
他正色道：“一点都没破皮，只是有点红。这可是在惩罚你，没有那么多讨价还价。”  
说完他明显看到肖战的脑袋耷拉下去了，止不住在心里偷笑：“好啦，答应你换手肯定换手，你乖一点，很快就好了。”

想到换手以后就不会受伤了，王一博使了个十成十的力打了上去，手掌碰到肉的声音在安静的房间里太明显，兔兔羞得立刻伸手捂住可怜的小屁股：“王一博！你又骗人，怎么光着打啊！”  
“我哪里说过要给你穿裤子了？”王一博憋笑：“那战哥，要么给你穿上我们还是用皮带？”说着还立刻拿过皮带在那里弯弯折折找起了角度。  
“不，不用了吧……”肖老师扁扁嘴，任命地把头埋在手臂里掩耳盗铃。

王一博得到了认可甩开膀子就落巴掌，他平时练舞练摩托可都不是省力的活儿，看着瘦削其实力气一点都不小，又因为手大接触面大，几下全力的巴掌啪啪啪下去立刻红了一片。  
肖战开始还忍着不出声，十几下过去疼痛积累起来受不了了，忍不住哼唧起来：“啊……轻点嘛一博。”  
屁股卡在人家腿上的位置不舒服，身后的巴掌又落的迅速，打得他来不及喘息，稍用力呼吸上几下就像在娇喘，可屁股上实在太疼了受不住，只好悄悄回过头露出哭红的眼睛：“一博……我不行了，求求你了，我真的不敢了……你饶了我吧，你知道我最怕疼了。”  
说着眼泪哗哗地流，越想越委屈，好不容易冷战结束过了几天好日子，还没轮上亲亲抱抱呢就被按着打屁股，换谁能高兴啊。

他努力扭头想看自己的身后，这个角度看不到便不由自主地把小屁股撅得更高，真是正中下怀打得更顺手了，弄得自己更痛，又看清了一片红彤彤心里害怕极了：“哥哥哥哥……不要打了，我真的知道错了……”边说边想往床上逃：“求你了，我不行了……呜呜”  
王一博打了四十几下，看着越来越红的屁股也不忍心下手，赶快把人捞起来哄着：“好，不打了不打了。”一边吹一边用凉一些的左手轻轻摸着。  
肖兔兔哭得上气不接下气，被捞起来以后索性伸手抱住人脖子，整个人压在王一博身上：“我都求了你那么久了，嗝……你都不理我。”  
“谁让你前几天不听话，不拿自己身体当回事，就该好好教训。”王一博一边说一边手上摩挲个不停，手感真好，不想放。

“乖，宝宝来亲一个。”肖老师还打着哭嗝气不顺，被亲了没一会儿就累了，趴在王一博肩头抽气，奶奶的呼吸声就在耳边听得王一博全身燥热，又不敢乱动，就给他趴着休息。  
“战哥以后不能再这样糟蹋身体了知道吗？”打完了道理还是要讲，王老师很有原则。  
“知道了啦……”他现在说什么都听着像撒娇。  
“以后再做错事怎么办？”  
“都说了以后不会啦……”兔兔不好意思。  
“你不肯说那我帮你说咯。”王一博轻笑：“再做错事就要被打屁股知不知道，脱光了打，看你能不能记住。”  
“哼……你只会欺负我。”耳边又传来小奶音，感觉在自己肩头快睡着了。

几天以后王一博为肖战发消息：战哥，寄了个快递去你家，到了你收好  
肖战回家拆快递，一个长长的小盒子，打开一看耳朵尖都羞红了：王！一！博！  
盒子里一把油光闪闪的红木戒尺，宽度厚度看着都很能让人疼，兔兔气的直跺脚又不敢扔，气鼓鼓地继续换大门密码：哼！叫你欺负我，我让你进不来！

END


End file.
